Exotic
It has been noted that the usual rules of genetics are not firmly in place on Greyhawke. We are warned that anything can breed with anything. Empirical evidence thus far reported indicates this is extremely true. The term "Exotic" does not describe a single creature, rather it describes a class of creatures. "Exotic" is the word used to describe any hybrid of a sentient and an animal. Usually it refers to the offspring of a mating between a humanoid female and a male animal. The offspring of two sentient species, no matter how far removed, is referred to as a "Hybrid". Such are much luckier than the poor Exotic. "Why would anyone bother?" you will ask. The answers are three. Arrogance; to see what I can make. Greed; to sell what I can make. The third answer is usually given by the Mother of such a creature when no intervention was involved; "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Exotics are usually created with the aid of magic. They are made from an act of hubris or of greed as a market exists in even the most "civilized" nations for such slaves. They rarely result from willing acts of bestiality. The Usual Rules Exotics combine the traits of both parents in the most likely or most desired, when magic is used to control the process, combination. Few rules govern exactly what these creatures must look like. *''Kind to Kind Rule:'' Crosses between any two mammals or any two egg layers will generally produce a viable offspring. *''Kind to Unkind Rule:'' Crosses between egg-laying species and live-bearers require intervention. I.E. Bird/human crosses cannot spontaneously happen. However, male egg layer to female mammal will sometimes work. *''Mom's legs Rule:'' Exotic hybrids will have the same number of legs as the mother. This is the reason most deliberate Exotics are made with human females. Bipeds are the desired result. Four-legged mothers will result in some manner of "taur" *''Dad's Head Rule:'' The offspring generally will have a head that looks like the sire. *''You Did What? Rule:'' Exotic to Exotic breedings are most often unfortunate if a viable offspring is gotten at all. Many exotics are sterile, too messed up to even breed. *''Don't You Believe It Rule:'' The Above rules are not certain. Without magical intervention anything is possible. '' With'' magical intervention the sky is the limit. The lives of most Exotics are not happy ones. As most stable Exotics are either the experiments of mad wizards or created for sale in the slave trade, They are not free to be themselves unless they are runaways or throwaways. NOTE: Tendee of Astral Flame is a former slave. Her master came afoul of the Eyrian Justice system and she was freed as a result. Exotics will behave as they are raised. Cultural mores, or the lack of same, will come from the parents or trainer of these creatures. Exotics have no culture they can claim as their own. The lifespan of Exotics tends to be brutally short. They generally live the average of the two parents average lifespan. So if you mix a house cat average 14 years and a human average 90 years, you get a creature with a 52 year lifespan. Viable adulthood will be the middle half of that lifespan. 13 years to adulthood, 26 years as a desirable adult, and 13 years a senior citizen discovering all the quirks the breeder forgot. Bureau File With the noted circumstances of Exotics agents are urged to closely question any "furry" person not of a known species, such as Tanuki or Leomans, with an eye towards protective custody and refugee status. No slave is ever to be returned to their former circumstances. We will find or make a place for them. It is noted that Tanuki are hard core anti-slavery. Consider them as a possible familiar enough environment when Exotics are located due to a Dimensional inversion. Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Races Category:Outsiders